


never ending love

by Ave_smith



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Smillan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ave_smith/pseuds/Ave_smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy :-)</p><p>sorry for any mistakes!</p></blockquote>





	1. sunny days

I lay on my back, eyes closed. The sun was beating down on my face, heating my pale skin. The sound of Matts snoring had woken me from my dreamy doze. I sat up, opening my eyes and squinted at the bright sun, pushing my sunglasses onto my face. I turned, looking at my brilliant boyfriend, lying asleep next to me.  
It was our first holiday together and we were in Spain. It was utter bliss. I sat still a while longer, watching him quietly.  
“Matt? Matt…” I whispered, shaking his shoulder slightly and leaning over him.  
“Wake up” he opened his eyes, blinking up at me. I leant down and kissed his lips lightly.  
“Come in the sea with me?” I asked sweetly, laughing lightly at his confused expression.  
“Of course” he rubbed his eyes and smiled, leaning up and kissing my forehead. I jumped up, holding out a hand to help him up, a huge grin still spreading across my face. Just the sight of him made my stomach churn, I was so hopelessly in love.  
He grabbed my hand and stood up slowly, still groggy from his sleep. I dropped his hand and pulled my sunglasses from my face, dropping them onto my towel.  
“Ready?” I asked, entwining our hands together once more.  
“Come on then, Kaz” he smiled at me, sending fireworks off in my stomach.  
We wandered down to the shore, stepping carefully over the baking hot sand. The Spanish beach wasn’t busy, just a few couples and the odd family dotted across the pebbly sand. A few children splashed in the shallows, mothers watching carefully from a few meters away. Everyone was cheerful, full of laughter and fun. Personally, I couldn’t be happier.  
We stopped at the shoreline, the salty water lapping at our toes. Matt glanced sideways at me, a cheeky grin occupying his face. He was up to something.  
“Kaz” he breathed, barely audible. I turned.  
“Race ya!” He shouted , leaping forward and sprinting into the warm water, leaving me standing bewildered. I wasn’t stunted for long, however. I raced after him, kicking water up behind me. I caught up with him, just as he stopped. He obviously thought he’d won. Ha. He wishes. I ran the last few steps, and pushed him as hard as I could into the water. He reeled forwards, arms flailing madly, and smashed into the sea. I burst out laughing as he surfaced, wet hair dripping into his face. I ran slightly deeper, trying to put a bit of distance between us. I knew him and I knew he wasn't one to let things like that go. He would want revenge.  
I saw him look up at me and ran, trying to get past him but laughing helplessly. He grabbed my arm as I stumbled past him, pulling me in. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. Our faces were almost touching, foreheads resting against each other as the mischievous look disappeared from his face and was replaced with one of pure happiness. He pushed closer, pressing his lips against mine, kissing me passionately. I pulled him as close as I could, our bodies pressed together as he ran his hand through my windswept hair. I raised my hands and stroked his face, feeling my heart rates constantly increase. He pulled away, still slightly breathless.  
“I love you” he smiled, sending butterflies fluttering around my stomach.  
“I love you too, so much”


	2. summer nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :-)
> 
> sorry for any mistakes!

I stepped out the shower, pulling a fluffy hotel towel around my body and pushing my wet hair off my face. I sat down on the chair in front of my dressing table, looking at my reflection on the large mirror. After a day on the beach, Matt was taking me out for a ‘romantic evening of love and food’ as he had put it when we were walking back to the apartment earlier.  
I grabbed my hair dryer from the suitcase and got to work, I wanted to make an effort. I was ready in an hour, wearing a short, white, floaty dress with my hair pulled back off my face. There was a knock at the door.  
“Kaz? Karen? You ready?” Matts voice drifted under the door. I stood up and grabbed my bag, pulling the door open to reveal Matt standing on the other side, wearing black jeans and a white shirt.  
“Shall we go?” I asked, grabbing hold of his hand.  
“You look beautiful,” he said, pressing a light kiss on my lips and smiling.  
The restaurant was great. It was small, secluded and sat just off the beach, with the sun setting over the sparkling blue sea. 

“Only a few more days here Kaz” Matt sighed, holding my hand tightly. We were sat on a bench on the deck of the restaurant, watching the sun set in front of us.  
“I know. I’ll miss it,” I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder.  
“I do miss home though, don’t you?”  
“Mm” I murmured, still leaning on his side.  
We sat still, watching the sun go down, Matt pressing small kisses on the top of my head.  
“It’s been a great week, Karen. Spending time with you, no distractions. It’s really been amazing,” He said, stroking my hair lightly.  
“I love you” I replied simply, unable to think of anything else to say. He paused, shifting slightly and causing me to sit up.  
“Are you ok?” I asked. He looked at me and took a deep breath. I shot him a quizzical look as he stood off the bench and knelt down on one knee, reaching into his jacket.  
I gasped, standing up in front of him. He looked up at me, a look of nerves; yet complete love, filled his eyes.  
“Karen. I love you so, so much. I love you more than I could ever explain. You mean more to me than anyone ever has and I can’t imagine my life without you. You make me so happy, you’re beautiful, kind, caring, funny, you’re just perfect. My Kaz” He smiled at the last bit, tears filling both my eyes and his.  
“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So please, Karen. Will you marry me?” he opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. My voice hitched in my throat, and I stood and stared. It dawned on me that I hadn’t said anything.  
“Of course” I whispered. “Of course I’ll marry you!” I repeated as he slipped the ring onto my finger. I leapt up into his arms and hugged him tight, a wave of happiness washing over me. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, kissing him all over his face. We must have looked mad, but I didn’t care. I’d never been happier.  
“I love you Matt, I love you so much” I breathed, still in his arms.  
He just smiled, lifting me up into his arms, and heading back towards the apartment.  
“We have things to do, Miss Gillan” he whispered in my ear, winking cheekily. I giggled, pressing my face into his neck with excitement at the prospect of tonight.  
A few hours later, we lay flat n our backs, spread out on the huge bed, fighting for breath.  
“Matt?”  
“Yeah?”  
“We’re getting married…” I whispered, turning over to face him and laughing lightly.  
“I know, and I can’t wait”  
A pleasant silence filled the room, only the sound of our heavy breathing drifted through the air.  
“I love you”  
“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, omg i just love this, writing this made me all happy and omg, i miss them:((
> 
> x


	3. the special day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes, enjoy x

I sat staring into the mirror, nerves fluttering around my stomach. Today was the day. Today was the day I would marry the man I love. The last 6 months had been absolutely mad. It had been a blur of planning and excitement and last minute changes, but the day was finally here. It hadn’t even begun yet and this was already the best day off my life. I sat and waited for the call from my parents, getting more and more excited to see my gorgeous fiancée.  
“Karen?” I turned round slowly, careful not to ruin my hair, to see my dad stood at the door, waiting for me.  
“Yeah?”  
“You ready to go?” he asked.  
“Yep” I stood up “You look great, Dad!” I said smiling and walking towards the door.  
“Thank you. And you of course Karen, you look amazing.” He replied, a huge smile on his face to match my own.  
“Karen!” my mum gasped as we walked through the door, her hands flying up to her mouth. I smiled, pulling her into a tight hug.  
“You look gorgeous Karen, I’m so proud of you” she said tearfully, making me well up.  
“Don’t cry mum, you’ll make me cry and then I’ll ruin my make up!” I said, laughing away the tears in my eyes. Today was going to be perfect, I could feel it. She smiled fondly, wiping her eyes.  
“Sorry. Lets go”  
My dad and I got into the first car, followed by my (rather brilliant) bridesmaids following behind us. We sat in silence almost the whole journey, I almost felt to nervous to talk. We arrived at the church 10 minutes later, and the excitement started to build up inside me again. I sat still for a moment, just taking in the beautiful building in front of me. The car door opened and I stepped out the car after my dad, my whole body shaking with nerves, and of course excitement.  
We paused at the church doors, and my dad turned towards me.  
“I’m so proud of you Karen, my little girl. I know you’ll be happy with him, he’s a great guy Kaz, you chose well.” My dad said tearfully, both of us laughing lightly at the last part; him and Matt had always got on well.  
“Come one then, lets go” He said pulling me into one last hug and turning back to face the door.  
The music started playing inside the church, and the sound of people standing drifted under the door. I took a deep breath and nodded before the wooden double doors flew open in front of us. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of the church interior, I hadn’t seen the decorations yet. The aisle was strung with pale pink and white flowers and ribbons, and the pews were filled with the joyful faces of our closest friends and family here to share this amazing day with us. And of course, Matt. He was stood at the alter, turned to face me, with the most beautiful smile spread across his face. My heart fluttered.  
A light tug on my arm from my dad pulled me from my daze, and I took my first step towards my future. I walked slowly down the aisle, aware of all the smiling faces around me, yet still focusing solely on Matt. Before I knew it I was stood in front of him and my dad was kissing me on the cheek and sitting down next to my beaming mother in the front row. Matt took my hands in his and smiled.  
“I love you” he whispered  
“I love you too, so much”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ittt.  
> this is like exactly how i imagine them to be like so there we go, have ideas fro more chapters, should be up soon
> 
> xx


End file.
